


Match

by notThorns999



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Games, DarkSparks, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Married Couple, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notThorns999/pseuds/notThorns999
Summary: Wraith and Wattson work together for their victory. Also, Wraith has sleeping problems and Wattson is the right medicine.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 58





	Match

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic. Feel free to let me know if I did something right.

It was middle of a game. Duos. Wraith was paired with Wattson as usual, since after the last season,  
competitors would be able to choose their teammates or just go with randoms. Today's match was held at  
Kings Canyon. There were ten squads left and the duo was hiding inside one of the buildings at High Desert.

Wraith went to check some of the nearby buildings for some defensive supplies. Meanwhile Wattson put  
fences down by the doors and tried to peek to see if there was other teams in sight. She heard some  
distant gunshots being fired and thought that she should inform Wraith. But she already heard footsteps of  
what she thought was her teammate.

"Renee, I heard a-" Wattson stopped.

In the corridor, she saw bloodhound who instantly shot her in the chest with Mastiff while her guard was  
down, putting her to the ground.

"Ahh, merde!"

The hound was ready to finish her off, but two bullets came behind from Renee's Wingman, hitting their  
back. Bloodhound turned around to see the shooter and took few steps backwards. Third bullet was already  
being fired and hit them right in the chest making them stumble and hit Wattson's fence which was meant to  
block the door. Bloodhound was eliminated.

"Phew...seems like they was all alone" Wraith puffed. "You okay there miss?" Wraith said while helping  
Wattson to her feet.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks for that"

"I have no idea how they snuck past me. I was moving all around these buildings."

"Well Bloodhound has good senses though, and that weird supernatural glow in their eyes sometimes. I  
wonder what it's all about."

Wraith moved closer to Wattson as she was explaining her theory. She gently pushed her against the wall.  
"What do you think about my eyes. They do that sometimes too. Would you like to look them now?"

Wraith moved her face closer capturing Wattson into a short kiss. She responded but broke it quickly.

"Not here, mon amour." Wattson blushed. "I know this place like my home, and I know for a sure there are  
no cameras to view this, but what if another team comes by after they heard your gunshots. I don't want to  
get caught unguarded again."

Wraith tapped Wattson's nose. "Sometimes you are a real buzzkill you know that. But maybe you have a point."  
Wraith stepped away from Wattson slowly releasing her.

"We can continue that at home, okay. Let's focus on winning the match for now. But don't call me a  
buzzkill when most of the time you instantly fall asleep when you get home from training with Anita."

Smile spread across Wraith's face. "Ok, you got me. Let's say we are equally boring and move inside the  
next ring. It looks like the end game is about to head for Oasis."

Wraith gave some of the supplies she gathered to Wattson and they started their heading to north. As still  
seven squads left inside the fairly small circle, they advanced carefully to the building right next to  
Oasis. They heard few battles go out but did not engage since they took place right in the open where  
there was no cover for if more squads tried to join the fight.

"Ok, made it to top three. Now we just wait and try to locate the last two." Wraith jumped on the roof.  
"Can't see anyone yet."

*Danger, move!*

There was a small beep just under the building as Wattson saw Caustic's gas grenade fly through the window.  
The gas covered most of the buildings insides and burned Wattson little.

"They are attacking, *cough* get to cover Renee."

Wraith swung through one of the doors kicking Octane on the floor as he was trying to get in. Wattson  
quickly ended him with her auto-prowler. Wattson saw Pathfinder through the window.

"The other team is here, they are coming." Wattson glanced at frustrated Wraith.

"Quickly, here!" Wraith teared a rift and yanked Wattson from the arm. "Hold your breath." They travelled  
through the void Wraith dragging Wattson's hand. They popped out just on the other side of the pass."Let's  
hope they ignore us for now. Sorry for being rough."

Wattson was regaining herself from what just happened. "Non non, that was ecstatic. Good thing I have you  
on my team."

Wraith chuckled at Wattson's compliment. Announcer informed last two squads being alive. "This is our  
chance. Go!"

The duo climbed up the hill and ran through the pass Wattson spotting Pathfinder who was trying to fix his  
knotted grappling hook. She aimed her sentinel and took him down in one shot. "Sorry little guy." She  
mumbled as Wraith secured more ground around them.

Suddenly, Wattson was pushed face first to the ground. "Caught you." Bangalore sticked her G7's barrel  
against Wattson's back.

"Renee? Where did you go?"

There was a quick flash behind them. Wraith appeared behind Bangalore and stabbed her kunai to her side.  
"Too slow." Bangalore fell to the ground admitting her mistake. "Winner decided." Came through the  
speakers. "You ok there? Sorry for using you as a bait again."

"Ça va, I had my full faith on you." She smiled and took Wraith into a tight hug as a celebration. The duo  
called a dropship to pick them up after the ring was shutdown.

When they arrived at the base and housing area, they were regrouped with other legends as they waited for  
the big screen to show the after-match statistics. Bangalore had the most damage inflicted and followed by  
Wraith and Caustic. Wattson and Wraith moved to their small apartment and reached for the door. "Again, I  
didn't do much damage. I was fifth on the list. Guess I need to join you on the range more often, but I'm  
usually busy with other stuff...or napping."

"Hey. You did fine. It's not always about how much damage you do, it's how you make use of it and how  
do you play your moves. If going to the range isn't your thing, then avoid it, and...I like you just the  
way you are right now. Besides, I want to spend that time differently." Wraith Closed on Wattson as they  
got inside.

They didn't share a word when Wattson jumped at Wraith and kissed her deep closing the door behind them.  
Wraith answered and pulled Wattson tight her hands on her hips. After a while, they first broke the  
embrace by sitting on the bed, removing their gear and most of the clothes. After one more deep kiss,  
Wraith stood up. "I'm taking a shower before we get too comfy. I need to get all this sweat off. I bet  
that would do good for you too, care to join me?"

"Of course, mon amour. Why would I want to miss this,...and a good shower would be great." Wraith went  
to their bathroom which had a shower room integrated to it. Wattson waited a bit and soon moved after her.  
Warm shower made the bathroom cloudy and steamy. The couple took their time cuddling and washing  
themselves up, since they didn't have anything planned for the rest of the evening.

Wraith got out first taking her and Wattson's dirty clothes to the utility room, bringing some comfy  
pyjamas for them. After Wattson had dried herself up, Wraith opened the bathroom door and handed her the  
clothing. "Thanks, chérie." Wattson's pyjamas were custom printed by Wraith, who then gifted them to her  
on her birthday. They were covered in patterns of nessies.

As the nighttime approached, Wraith went off to bed. She preferred sleeping topless, so she took the shirt  
off and slid under the blanket. Their apartment wasn't large in anyway, since legends couldn't settle  
outside the bases dedicated for Apex games. Their apartment had a living room, bathroom, bedroom, and a  
small utility room. For them, it was just enough for two to live in. Their bed was fairly small for them  
to share it, but never did they complain about the closeness. In fact, that bed had brought so much  
closeness, that one night it was so perfect that instead of doing something sappy like doing it in a  
restaurant, Wraith had proposed to Wattson right there, making her the happiest creature in the universe.

Wattson shut the lights from other rooms and entered the bedroom. "We already going to bed? You always get  
more and more tired from the games, or is something else."

"I just feel like going to sleep. You should too, I need someone to warm the bed. It's freezing here."  
Wraith tugged the blanket more leaving only her bleached eyes to be seen as she tried to warm herself.

Wattson nodded and filled a glass of water from the kitchen, brought it to the nightstand and got herself  
under the blanket as well. She laid right next to Wraith and put her right arm over her. "Good night love."

"Good night, chérie."

Since Wattson and Wraith started dating and eventually moved together, Wattson was always amazed how  
Wraith was so tough on the outside but so soft from the inside. She looked like a different person around  
anyone else. Both had their own reasons not to trust everyone. After all, they shared lot in common but  
still, they looked like opposites. 

-

Wraith snapped her eyes open and jumped her head up. Her eyes were glowing bright "Fuck." She whispered to  
herself, partly from the cold sweat she was soaked by, and partly from what kind of nightmare she just had.  
She quickly looked over to her right to make sure Wattson was there with her. She realized she had pushed  
Wattson's arm to the side as she got up. "Did I hit her?" She looked at her for a moment, but she was  
sleeping peacefully. Wraith glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was 2:23 am. She sat on the edge of  
the bed and tried to pull her thoughts together. A single tear ran down her cheek. She had learned that some  
of her dreams were mirror images from other dimensions, and then sometimes got displayed as dreams while  
she slept. She just saw a dream with a worse outcome from their second artifact mission. Wattson had  
gotten attacked by prowlers, but the rescue team was late this time. She was taken to med bay, but she  
didn't even wake up anymore. Wraith had just watched with teared eyes as Wattson's vital signs dropped and  
her presence faded away. Holding her lifeless hand, Wraith had hard time to make words out of her mouth.  
"Pl-please don't go yet. Don't leave me here. I can't keep going without you...I should have been there  
with you." Other legends could just stand behind them and try to comfort her. That's when she woke up.

Wraith sighed and sniffed. After a minute of recollection, she felt arms wrap around her. "Come back. Huh,  
is everything ok, mon amour? You feel really cold."

"Yeah, just one of those awful nightmares." Her voice was weak. "I'm so lucky to have you here with me.  
I-...there are no words to describe the happiness I experience always when I see you. Never go."

Wattson felt a little confused, but she was a smart girl and she was kind of able to put the pieces  
together. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. If you want, I can skip the research project I'm having  
with Caustic tomorrow, well I mean today. Yeah, it's late, no?"

"You don't have to, it's ok."

"It's nothing big. We can move it for the next day. He will understand, besides, he's busy all the time so  
I bet he has something else to do."

"Well, I'm not holding you back, but really it's fine."

"Are you pushing me away miss." Wattson smiled.

"Ok now. Stay with me then. I guess we still have some movies that we haven't finished yet."

"Yeah, well we didn't watch the end because 'someone' started distracting me." Wattson said with a funny  
voice.

"Oh come here you." Wraith kissed Wattson and pushed them back under the blanket. They cuddled into a  
comfy position Wraith pushing her head against Wattson's chest. "Thank you, for being you, for helping me.  
I love you so much."

Wattson's eyes got watery as she smiled. She held her tighter. "I love you too. More than anything."


End file.
